Vessels such as beverage containers are often used for the storing or displaying of liquid products. Accessory devices for beverage containers have been developed for adding to the utility and aesthetic design of various beverage containers. For example, accessories incorporating static designs have been developed to provide attractive designs and advertising space for an assortment of users including distributors, retailers and end users. Disclosed herein is an accessory device having the ability to incorporate and implement a variety of designs and operations to provide an assortment of beneficial uses for users. Some examples of such beneficial uses include the ability to program the accessory device to display chosen text, shapes or patterns and the ability to control the temperature of the accessory device such that the accessory device may heat or cool the beverage container, as desired by a given user. These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be explained and will become obvious to one skilled in the art through the summary of the invention that follows.